


Restrained

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: 5sos torture scenes [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Character Death, Hostage Situations, I hope, there will be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Warning if you like 5sos and you don't want to read about them getting hurt then don't read*</p><p> I'm sorry if this offends you. I would never do this in real life.  I love them to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING IF YOU WANT TO READ ON GO AHEAD BUT DON'T REPORT ME CUZ YOU FONT LIKE WHAT I WROTE OKAY.
> 
> LAST CHANCE

I have you tied. There on the cold slab.  
Hands cuffed. Feet cuffed. Your head is restrained by leather straps. You beautiful creature. Naked there scared . Terrified. You have no Idea what I may do.

I have my sharp musical instruments. Glistening in the over head light. They are sharpened to perfection. Ready to be used. I stand there admireing you. Beauty. You scream words. Words that mean nothing to me. Your eyes the shade of a beautiful emerald green. Shine with Hatred. The red flamed hair falls in your face. I push it away to see your beautiful face. 

It's been weeks since you have eaten. Fed little. Skinny. Ribs are shown. I've starved you. Now my little angel we must begin.  
Time to start.  
We start with blade no.15. It has a small curved cutting edge and is the most popular blade shape. It is ideal for making short and precise incisions and great 

For your sculpted body. 

I slice here. There. Color paints your snow white skin. Deep red. Crimson. The color of a beautiful perfected rose. The color luscious Blood. Almost as bright as the color of your hair. 

Oh the poison trickles down your body as you scream. Meaningless words. 

Screaming.  
Crying.  
Screaming.  


Oh the glorious sound of your voice Screaming as loud as you can. Hoping that some one might save you. 

You scream. 

Yes my kitten scream for me! Scream! 

  
Tears fall down your face as I mark you with my instrument. Yes my sweet kitten scream for your voice is like music to my ears. 

Yes. Scream.  
Haha you try to bribe me it doesn't work. Money. Fame. Love. I laugh at you kitten.  
Trying your best to save your self from me. Oh how I laugh. 

Oh my sweet kitten it's time to switch instruments. The instrument that I chose now is blade No.12. This blade is used for making deep cuts not as graceful as the other but much much more painful. You stare at me my sweet kitten. With pleading eyes wishing that I would let you be free. But sadly I can't let you go. You have seen too much. Heard too much.  
Oh I love how when I use my instruments different ways. Each making a new sound.  
With each slice makes a different note.

Oh my amazing kitten how you stand this after 2 months. You have lost your beautiful voice. Your amazing stare. Your brave confidence. 

You now have the look of a dead man. Your eyes have lost their firey glaze of hate. Now in its place is a death stare. Your voice that had once been there Screaming out. Calling me name after name after name. Is now has vanished from the face of the earth. 

Oh my sweet kitten. My little firey red kitten. I believe that you are gone. Nothing is left except a cold hard empty shell.  
Now my sweet I must lay you to rest. My sweet red kitten. Oh how It saddens me to let you go.  
My baby kitten.  
My baby Clifford kitten.  



End file.
